


Unvoiced

by BrightBlueInk



Category: Chrno Crusade
Genre: Community: 31_days, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, Letters, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightBlueInk/pseuds/BrightBlueInk
Summary: Azmaria auditions for a singing scholarship at a conservatory in California--and wins. Joshua is frustrated she didn't tell him until after she won, but he wants to be supportive. But when it comes time for Azmaria to leave, it forces the pair to confront unvoiced things about themselves and each other that strains their relationship.Originally meant to be a one-shot for 31_days that ballooned into its own thing that I now have to finish somehow. Rated teen for swearing, (probably) won't have content that's too bad.





	Unvoiced

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt/info:
> 
> Title: Uninformed  
> Day/Theme: July 26 - holding a bouquet of flowers  
> Series: Chrono Crusade  
> Character/Pairing: Rosette, Joshua/Azmaria (teased mercilessly)  
> Rating: PG (swearing)

The pale-haired girl smiled shyly out of the picture, her posture stiff. Joshua could tell by looking at her hands that she was clinging to the bouquet she’d been given like it was a life raft. He winced and set the newspaper aside. “I don’t know how Azmaria managed to win that scholarship. She looks like she’s about to faint. Unless sudden fainting is expected of singers? Opera’s certainly dramatic enough-- _Ow!_ ”

Rosette glowered at him as she pulled her fist away from his shoulder. “You shouldn’t pick on her when she isn’t even here to defend herself, you know! All of the press surrounding her would make anyone nervous, particularly someone as shy as her. Poor thing.”

Joshua only snorted in response as his sister turned back to the cookie dough she was working on. ‘Poor thing’? She managed to beat out dozens, if not hundreds, of other aspiring musicians to get accepted into that program. Really, he felt worse for all the other kids that would return home empty-handed, forced to once again scramble for any opportunity they could possibly reach, or any job they could find that would help their families survive. In exchange for the free ride she was getting, she could handle a few cameras shoved into her face, couldn’t she?

He leaned against the kitchen counter and slouched his shoulders, glaring at nothing in particular. Seventh Bell’s kitchen seemed to get more and more unorganized every time he had a chance to make his weekend visits to Rosette since she moved back to the orphanage they grew up in. Spices and cookbooks were stacked haphazardly across the kitchen counters, which were currently dusted with flour thanks to Rosette’s sudden decision to bake cookies for her kids. He was surprised Miss Jean would let Rosette make a mess of her kitchen this way. His only guess was that she wanted to pick her battles with Rosette, and she decided this was one fight that wasn’t worthwhile. Or maybe she’d secretly hated cooking all this time and was relieved to have someone else to cook for her.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his sister studying him. “You’re still upset that she didn’t tell you about her performance, aren’t you?” Rosette’s tone of voice was nonchalant, but she had a bit of a smirk on her face as she began placing balls of dough on a baking pan.

He forced his expression to remain neutral and shrugged. “I just don’t know why she wouldn’t. I would’ve gone to California to support her.”

“That’s WHY she didn’t tell you. You were busy with that…crazy magician case.”

“The Great Augustine, Wizard Extraordinaire,” Joshua said with a roll of his eyes. Also known as Christopher Garey, the crazy guy with a beard and some legion-corrupted rabbits that convinced him he was more than a pitiful stage magician. Just thinking about that case made him crave some rabbit stew for revenge. “You know he threw a fit when we put his real name down on our paperwork instead of ‘Augustine’? Delusional bastard. I should’ve slapped him for even pretending he could come off as a real wizard.”

“Occult maniac!”

“Oh, shush. My point is, it wasn’t something so urgent I couldn’t have given the case to someone else, taken some time off and gone to watch her. Or I could’ve at least tuned in to hear her on the radio!" 

Rosette laughed and shoved the cookies into the oven. “She’s not obligated to tell you everything, you know! She’s an adult now! Spreading her wings, making her way in the world. She doesn’t need “big brother Joshua” anymore. Stop doting on her so much.”

“I’m not doting.” 

“You’re either doting, or obsessing. What, are you concerned she’ll meet some charming ukulele player at school who’ll sweep her off her feet, and you won’t be there to approve him?” Her face split into a grin. “Or are you worried that you won’t be there to fight him for her hand?”

Joshua crossed his arms. “Don’t try to frame this as some sort of stupid romance novel. I’m bothered because my close friend decided to sneak off on her own instead of giving me a chance to support her. And now she’s going to be all the way on the other side of the country.” He sighed, not quite able to hide how much he was bothered in his voice anymore. “I thought we were close enough that she wouldn’t keep something that simple a secret.”

Rosette’s expression changed, although Joshua wasn’t quite sure what emotion it was reading as now. It might’ve been empathy…or pity. He had to keep from grinding his teeth at the thought that it could be pity. She wiped her hands off on her apron and patted him on his shoulder. “I’m sure she’ll come visit as much as she can. And until then, why don’t you write her a letter? I bet she’ll be happy to hear from you. I don’t think Azmaria was trying to cut ties with you. She’s just…overly conscientious sometimes.” 

“Yeah. I know.” He paused. “I guess sending her a letter wouldn’t hurt.” 

“Good. Why don’t you go get started? By the time you’ve finished writing, I bet the cookies will be ready!”

“Oh, boy!” Joshua responded with sarcastic enthusiasm. “I can’t wait for burnt, misshapen cookies with too much sugar!”

“Shut up, or I’ll beat you with this spoon.” 

“I’ll step out into the hall. The kids are watching. You can’t be violent in front of them, you know. Bad influence.” 

Joshua barely managed to dodge the spoon as it went flying past his head, then ducked out of the kitchen with a cackle.

* * *

 

**Church of Magdalene, New York Branch**

**Brother Joshua of the Order of Magdalene**

**May 31, 1930**

Az,

When I was waiting for my train to Michigan today, I saw your picture in the paper. Congratulations! I hope you didn’t strangle those poor flowers to death, they looked pretty expensive.

I’m really happy to hear about your success in California. This sounds like an amazing opportunity. I’m not at all surprised you won—you have the prettiest voice I’ve ever heard. Don’t blush and insist I’m flattering you (I know that’s what you would do if this was face-to-face). I’m being honest. That you won just shows that those judges actually know a thing or two about music. You’ve got a bright career ahead of you. It was good that you left the Order when you did, I think.

I have to admit, I’m a little surprised you didn’t tell me. Rosette didn’t seem surprised at all, so I think you must’ve told her. If you were trying not to bother me about the case I was on, then it’s nice of you to think of me, but I would’ve been happy to put in for time off to see you perform. It’s not bothering me to tell me about this sort of thing. I want to support you. You’re my friend. 

I hope you keep in touch. California’s pretty far from here and I miss it sometimes. If you ever want to know about some of the better cafes and stores in San Francisco, let me know. (I can give you either the “for good girls and boys” version, or the “don’t tell Father Remington I know about this place” version.)

Good luck, Azmaria. I know you have what it takes. If you ever get a chance to sing for a record, I’ll be first in line to buy it.

Your friend,

Joshua

P.S. Ignore the stuffy letterhead. The only stationary I have with me right now is the official stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> Besides being a 31_days fic, this fic was partially inspired by things I used to hear about Azmaria and Joshua being "boring" as a couple because they're "too perfect." I thought that between Azmaria's insecurities and the trauma both her and Joshua have experienced they'd probably have a lot to work through as a couple, and those musings influenced the original short fic and the story it's eventually become.
> 
> What I'm saying is, if you don't like a healthy heap of melodrama...well...things are going to get rough before they get better. Fair warning!


End file.
